


Watch For Me

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Bold Type - Freeform, the author has a variety of interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jane Sloan finds herself seduced by a man with a lot to hide.





	Watch For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Assassin's Creed/The Bold Type crossover set in modern times.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. Please dont sue.

Jane knew he was near. She had felt his eyes on her all day long. It had been a real challenge to focus on her work but she couldn’t resist peaking about to see where he was. A few times she thought she caught him, but no such luck. She didn’t dare tell Sutton or Kat about what she was feeling, not that they wouldn’t have understood, but she liked the idea of having one dirty little secret from them.  
She hadn’t planned on spending the day playing proverbial hide and seek with him, but when he sent that tantalizing message first thing that morning telling her to watch for him, she was intrigued. Jane had spent a fair amount of time that morning digging through her closet for the perfect outfit to torment him with. Settling for her grey wrap dress, her thigh high black boots and her brand new black lace bra and panties, she checked herself in the mirror and saw that the dress clung to her in all the right places. In hopes that she might draw him out sooner she took extra care to lean over her desk in as tantalizing a way as possible. This didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the staff.

As the work day wrapped up, Jane just barely managed to write a quick article before she called it a day. She knew she might have to answer tomorrow as to why, but at the moment she was far too aroused to care. Jane walked around saying good bye to everyone quickly, while at the same time checking for him. Surprisingly, he was nowhere in sight. Beginning to worry a bit, she made a quick call down to his office only to be told that he had called in sick that day.  
Jane sat the receiver down slightly confused. Was he playing games with her? He could have easily told them he was off doing research for an article, why did he call in sick? Why not just message her if that was the case? Jane decided there was nothing for it and decided to head home and catch him another time. 

As she was about to walk out the door, she felt the buzz of her phone in her purse. Reaching in, she saw it was a text with the words “Join me in the conference room”. She quickly made her way down the hall, wondering how he got in without her noticing.  
Once inside the conference room, Jane quickly scanned the room for him. But he was nowhere in sight. To make sure, she checked under the table but saw no sign of him. Standing back up, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him. Clad in dark jeans, boots and blue hoodie with red trim, hood pulled over half of his face, she didn’t need to see his eyes to know who it was.

Slowly, he strolled over to her, never once lifting his head up. “You came for me. Good.” he purred. “Were you afraid I wouldn’t show?” he asked.  
“A small part of me wondered” Jane replied evenly. “I tried to draw you out earlier”  
“I know you did. Seeing that luscious behind of yours bent over your desk about did the trick. I’d wager you sent more than a few staff members home hornier than ever before” he smiled. “Such a little teaser you are. What should I do with you?”  
As he got closer to Jane, she found herself backed up against the door. Reaching over to the handle, she turned the lock and prayed they were truly alone. He sauntered up to her like a lion approaching his prey, licking his lips in anticipation. Jane could sense he wanted to devour her.  
“You could always start at the bottom and work your way up?” Jane offered as he reached her.  
“I think I shall” he replied as dropped to his knees and brought up her left leg to his lips. Starting at her ankles, he slowly worked his way up, alternating between legs. As his mouth reached her things, his hands traveled higher to her hips, where he found the thin straps of her lace panties. Tracing his finger along the delicate lace work, he could feel dampness of her sex coming through the fabric and onto his skin. Eager to savor her, he quickly put his hands over the straps and pulled her panties down, tossing them aside without care. Returning to his work, he took both of Jane’s legs over his shoulders. Parting her moist lips, he found that delectate bundle of nerves that was her clit and dragged his tongue back and forth over it, without mercy.

As he tormented her with his skillful tongue, Jane writhed and moaned uncontrollably. Being held up only by him, she reached for anything that would help balance her, but she found concentration almost impossible. She felt as if she were the rarest delicacy in existence and he pleasured her as if he were afraid he would never taste her again. Jane was so lost in the sensation of it all, she almost didn’t feel him run his hands up her sides, slowly slipping her dress off. Realizing there was no reason to only have her bra on, she quickly unsnapped it and tossed it, hoping it landed close to her dress and panties.  
Between waves of pleasure, Jane noticed that for all his work, he was still dressed. As much as she didn’t want him to stop, she reached below to his head and ran her fingers through his hair, quickly breaking his concentration.  
“Why am I the only one naked?” she asked breathlessly.  
“A good question. One we shall have to address. But first…” he replied burying his head back between her legs and slowly rising, Jane realized she was stacked on top of him. Moving with unexpected grace and supporting her carefully, he carried her to the table and laid her down gently. Seeing her spread out over the find wood, like an offering to the gods only served to arouse him even greater. Slipping his boots off and unbuckling his belt, he reached below and pulled out his manhood. Reaching into his hoodie pocket, he pulled out a condom and unrolled it over himself.

Climbing onto the table with Jane, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to take her slowly, keeping the rhythm he had built up, or to plunge himself in without abandon. As he found himself on top of her, he decided that it wasn’t his decision. Taking his right hand and caressing her cheek, he bent his head bellow and asked “May I?”  
The feel of his breath at her ear made her shiver. “Yes, please. I need you inside me”  
“As you command” he whispered back. Taking his manhood in his hand, he dragged the tip of his cock along the lines of her crevice and with one swift motion, entered her. Her gasp of delight thrilled him more than he could say.  
Placing her feet on his shoulders he slowly built his rhythm back up. Watching Jane writhe beneath him with each thrust took his breath away and each whimper and moan was like a sirens call to him. All that she was enveloped him and he soon found himself lost in her completely.  
As he felt her getting closer, he considered speeding up to make her come faster, but soon realized that wouldn’t be enough. Knowing his own climax wasn’t far behind, he lowered Jane’s legs, laid down and pulled her tightly to him.  
“Viens pour moi mon amour " hé whispered, not realizing hé had slipped back into his native tongue. It had barely registered in Jane’s head the different language when she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. 

Holding each other tightly, he sped up, rocking the table beneath them. Within seconds there pleasures were as one and with one last thrust, they came together, shuddering as waves of pleasure crashed over them and soon both were lost in oblivion. As she faded from consciousness, her hands found their way to his hood, which she pulled back to finally look him in the eyes, the man who had given her such pleasure, Ryan Decker.  
After what seemed like a long sleep, Jane found herself slowly opening her eyes. To her surprised, both she and Ryan were still on the table, entangled in each other’s arms. Ryan smiled at seeing her awake.

“Welcome back” he said warmly, kissing her deeply.

“How long was I out?” Jane wondered.

“Maybe 20 minutes” he said. “Not too long”

“It felt much longer” Jane said as she snuggled up more to Ryan’s chest. Thinking back over what had just happened, a stray thought came to her.

“Where you speaking french during sex?” she asked.

Ryan feigned ignorance, “Who me? Huh. Must have just slipped”

“Since when did you know French?” she wondered.

“I know the odd phrase or two. Helps when you are trying to impress the ladies”

They both giggled. Looking at the clock, Jane saw it was 8pm. She still had to get home, but she didn’t want to leave. Ryan seemed to pick up on this.

“We’d probably better go. I got to grab a few things anyway since I called in sick.”

“Is that why you wore the hoodie?” Jane asked.

“That and you mentioned awhile back you wanted to roleplay something along the lines of “Handsome stranger who seduces you at work. Two for one special” he laughed.  
Jane and Ryan gathered their belongings and made their way outside. Ryan flagged down a cab and opened the door for Jane. Kissing her goodnight and promising to text her later, he closed the cab door and watched the cab drive off.

Walking back into the building, Ryan made his way to his office. Opening the door, he found his office had been taken over, by a gentleman in a light hoodie.

“Tell me” the man asked “Is it Ryan Decker or Arno Dorian?”

Ryan/Arno looked at him with annoyance. “Are you trying to blow my cover?” he asked.

“If I wanted to blow your cover, I’d have come during the day brother” the man said as he lowered his hood. It was the one called Axeman. “Besides with that haircut of yours, you  
actually blend in more.”

“I’m still getting used to it” Ryan/Arno admitted. 

“So this is your cover, writer for a gentlemen’s publication?” 

“Its semi-low profile and helps me get into certain spaces. That and there are other perks”

“Like the fair maiden I saw you putting into a taxi? Co-worker?” Axe man asked

“You could say that, and she’s off limits brother” Ryan/Arno warned him.

Axeman raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He knew better than to push that button too far. Plus he was happy to see that his brother wasn’t alone.

“Does she know the real you?” he asked.

“No she doesn’t. And I hope to keep it that way for now. Much safer for her.”

Axeman nodded. With how dangerous their profession was, the less chance for liability the better.

“You can tell me more of her later, but now we have a mission. One that can’t wait.”

Ryan/Arno reached into his bag and put on his gauntlet. Making sure his cover was in place, he lead Axeman out of the building and into the night. Texting Jane would have to wait.


End file.
